Harry Potter - Air Elemental
by 1st Son of The Sea God
Summary: My first Harry Potter fic. Harry discovers an amazing power at the age of 7 while he is living with the Dursleys. Will cover all 7 Hogwarts years. Neville is BWL. Intelligent!Powerful!Elemental!Harry. Manipulative!Dumbledore. No Horcruxes. Pairing undecided. New rules of magic. Rated T for now. May change to M rating later.
1. Harry's Air Powers

**My first Harry Potter fic! Those of you who are following my PJO fic, please don't think that I'm abandoning that story. I just need to think of some new ideas for that story and will update it soon. In the meantime, I've been wanting to write a Harry Potter story for a while now so here it is.**

**Okay so I've read a lot of HP fics and I apologize in advance if I copy some parts from another fic by mistake. **

**This is a combination of the Wrong!BWL plot and the Smart!Elemental!Harry plot with the twist of Harry being an air elemental. In all the fics I've read, Harry is always a fire or water/ice elemental so I thought this would be something new to write about.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER FROM THE HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE.**

* * *

Harry's Air Powers

A 7 year old Harry Potter woke up in the cupboard under the stairs at #4 Privet Drive at 5 am.

He reached up to turn on a small light bulb hanging above his cot and looked at the wristwatch that he had nicked from Dudley's second bedroom. He realised that his aunt wouldn't be coming to unlock his cupboard for some time.

He tried to go back to sleep but couldn't so he sat up and decided to practice his powers again. Despite what his relatives believed, he was an extremely smart person. He had always known he was different but he had only found out about his powers a month ago.

He knew he was different because for as long as he could remember, he could always _feel _something around him. Whatever it was was in constant motion and he could feel it moving around him randomly.

He had only mentioned this to his aunt once when he was 3 years old since he wanted to know what he was feeling. His aunt had only yelled at him for wasting her time with useless questions before slapping him and locking him in the cupboard. It was only when he went to primary school that he learnt about the earth and the air. That was when he realized that he was feeling the air around him. This was further proved when Dudley had pushed him into a swimming pool and he couldn't feel anything around him when he was under the water except the water.

Since then he had learnt everything he could about air because he was curious about why he could feel it like he did. He had tried asking another student if he felt anything like he did and he had looked at him like he was crazy and turned away.

Learning about air was easy. Ever since he had learned to read proficiently, he had spent most of his time in the school library. It was one of the only places where Dudley and his friends wouldn't find him. Even after school got over, he would finish his chores that his aunt gave him and then go to the Surrey library. He didn't just go there to hide from Dudley. He actually liked reading and learning about new things. Since he wasn't allowed to do better than Dudley in school, he completely ignored school syllabus and read every book he could get his hands on.

The first thing he read was about the world in general and about the four basic elements: air, water, earth and fire. He briefly learned about the other elements but mostly focused on air because of his unusual ability to feel it moving around him even when there was no wind blowing. He learned that what he was able to feel was actually known as air currents and that there were instruments to measure it but nowhere did he find any reference to a person being able to feel it.

That was another reason he never asked the Dursleys about it again. They absolutely hated anything out of the ordinary and he would get the beating of a lifetime if he said that he could feel air currents around him.

After he learned about that, he moved on to the components that the air was made of and their properties. This lead him to study all gaseous elements found on the earth and from there he started reading about the other elements available on the earth.

This was when he was 5 years old. Had anyone actually looked at what he was studying, they would have been shocked to see a 5-year old reading a book on chemistry that was taught in secondary school. By now he could read and write perfectly well and had anyone actually bothered to check, they would have been astounded at the speed at which he was reading books.

Anyway, learning chemistry lead him to physics which lead him to mathematics and it snowballed from there.

By the time he was 6, he was well on his way to learning about the sciences and maths taught in secondary school, almost nearing high school level in some cases. But since he rarely talked to any other person except his relatives, and then too he only spoke one or two words, he never realized how advanced he was for his age. Had he been allowed to do his best in school, he would have quickly been realized as a prodigy for his near genius level IQ and his sheer capacity to absorb information. As it was, his studies went completely unnoticed by everyone.

By the time school had ended and the summer vacations had begun, he was running out of books to read in the school library. There were still plenty of books in the Surrey library that he hadn't read yet, but the school library was much smaller and limited. He even read the english literature and history books in the school library because he was bored.

On the first day of summer, he had been pushed down the stairs by Dudley when he was returning from the bathroom. He had been so scared that he had closed his eyes and held his hands out for the inevitable crash at the bottom of the stairs but it never came. He opened his eyes to find his outstretched hands mere inches from the ground at the bottom of the stairs. He looked down at his feet and saw that absolutely no part of his body was touching anything but air. He was floating! He immediately felt the air currents below his body, supporting him in the air. He also felt a tugging sensation in his gut. As soon as he realized this, the tugging sensation stopped, the air currents below his body went back to normal and he fell flat on his face.

Unfortunately Dudley had seen what had happened and he had received one of the worst beatings of his life, courtesy of his uncle trying to beat the 'freakishness' out of him. After that he had been thrown into his cupboard and locked there for two days without any food or water.

The beatings had become rather rare nowadays and he usually only had to worry about Dudley. He had learned rather early in his life not to show any emotions in front of his aunt or uncle and to quietly do as he was told since he had been beaten every time he cried or complained or even smiled. As long as he kept quiet and kept his face blank, doing whatever chores he was given, his aunt and uncle were content to just sit back and mutter insults at him.

Dudley however didn't care and always bullied and beat him whenever he found him outside the house and sometimes even inside. But he couldn't do anything about it due to the fact that Dudley was much bigger than he was and he usually had a few of his friends with him. So he learned to avoid him as much as possible and kept to his cupboard and the library whenever he could.

Ever since the floating incident, he had been trying to replicate it. He knew that he had somehow caused it and was determined to do it again. He had carefully thought about it and had come to the conclusion that the tugging sensation in his gut and the air currents holding his body in the air had been connected. At first he had tried to float himself again but after a few days, he gave that up and just started trying to alter the air currents around him. Here he met his first success when he was able to change the currents slightly which resulted in a light breeze blowing through his cupboard.

Now here he was, a few days after his 7th birthday, which was on July 31st, not that anybody cared. It had been a little over a month since the floating incident and he was currently trying to float a coin. He figured that it would be much easier to do because of the small size and weight. So far he had only been able to make it wobble a bit but he had only been trying this for a couple of days.

He was completely focused on the coin and the air around it. It was just beginning to wobble and it looked like he would finally succeed when suddenly there was loud banging on his door and his aunt was yelling at him to get up and make breakfast. He immediately lost focus and the coin dropped back on his filthy mattress.

He looked at his watch and sighed. It was 6:30 am. This was one of the biggest problems with practicing his air powers as he had taken to calling them. Time flew by whenever he was practicing.

Well, no point in waiting for his aunt to yell again. He quickly put the coin back under his mattress and got out of the cupboard with his blank mask on, to make the breakfast before his uncle and Dudley came down.

This is how it went for the next 4 years. He would complete all the chores he was given and do the bare minimum that was required in school. He would spend the rest of the time in the library reading or in the cupboard, practicing his air powers.

By the time he was 8, he was able to make small things like coins and pencils float easily. By the time he was 9, he could float a few inches off the ground and he could make a lot heavier things float. A year after that, he learned to condense the air into an almost solid mass and had an altogether greater control on the air around him in a 10 meter circumference.

Now it was a few days to his 11th birthday and he was in a clearing in a forest near Surrey, trying to learn how to fly. He had tried this earlier when he was 9 years old and had managed to make himself float a few inches above the ground. That had ended with him falling face first onto the ground from 5 feet in the air. He hadn't tried it again after that but now he was confident that he would be able to do it because of his much greater control on the air surrounding him.

He slowly floated a few inches above the ground and then started increasing the distance from the ground slowly. When he was a few feet in the air, he controlled the air all around him at once to make him move forward. It was a bit shaky at first but he slowly got used to it. Soon he was gliding around the clearing at a decent pace, slowly going higher and higher until he reached the top of the trees.

He continued this for some time but didn't go above the trees and didn't increase the speed too much. He merely experimented different movements in the air. He flew around in circles trying out different positions. Sometimes he was standing vertically and just gliding, sometimes he was horizontal, facing the ground or the sky. He performed loop de loops and corkscrews in the air.

He finally noticed the sun setting and gently lowered himself onto the ground. He was a little tired from the constant flying but not much. He had learned early on that the more he used his powers, the easier it became and the longer he could use them. He increased his stamina by making himself float for as long as possible in his cupboard before he went to sleep exhausted.

Now, he quickly made his way back to the house. He schooled his features into a blank mask and quietly slipped inside. By now he had perfected his public mask and had an astounding amount of control on his emotions for a 10-almost-11 year old boy. He had not lost his composure for nearly two years now. He had learned to think in a cold and calculating manner so as to avoid getting bullied or avoid attention of any kind. This way of thinking had often saved him from Dudley and his gang by directing their attention towards other students or instigating them to fight amongst themselves. He had not been beaten for almost a year. Even Dudley had gotten bored when Harry wouldn't show any emotions when he hit him.

So nowadays, Harry was mostly bored with his monotonous life. The only excitement he had was from practicing his powers and learning new things in the library. By now he had read almost every book in the Surrey library and spent most days just searching for new books in the library or reading old ones again. If he were to be tested now, he would have been able to test out of high school easily. Unfortunately, the library only had books upto the high school level so Harry couldn't read about more advanced sciences.

He was actually thinking about looking for another library but knew that he would have to ask his aunt for going there but didn't want to risk getting a beating or upsetting the balance in the Dursley household. So he had settled for spending more time working on his powers and less time in the library.

Harry quickly made dinner and after he ate his measly portion, he retreated to his cupboard and continued his stamina practice before falling asleep.

The next morning followed the same schedule as every other day. Harry got up early in the morning and waited for his aunt to call him. When she finally did, he quickly finished his morning routine and then made breakfast. He managed to snag two pieces of toast for his breakfast while Vernon and Dudley stuffed their faces.

The routine broke when his uncle told him to get the mail from the mailbox. When he collected the mail and looked through it, he was shocked to his core to see a thick yellowed envelope addressed to him! He had never received mail in his entire life. When he heard his uncle yelling at him for taking so long, he snapped out of it, realizing that he had been staring at the letter for a few minutes. He quickly got his emotions under control and walked back in with the mail. He stuffed the letter into his cupboard on the way to the dining room because he knew that nothing good would come from letting his relatives know about it.

The rest of the day went on as usual. The only difference was that after finishing the chores, Harry went back to his cupboard instead of going to the library. He quickly pulled out the envelope from under his mattress and stared and the address on it. It confused him a lot. Who would write a letter to him? How did they know that he lived in the cupboard under the stairs? He turned it around and broke the wax seal on the back. He pulled out two pieces of what looked like really old paper.

**(It's the same letter as canon. I'm not gonna copy it here.)**

After reading the letter, he was even more confused. He'd never heard of a school for learning witchcraft and wizardry, much less a school called Hogwarts. He didn't have much trouble believing that magic existed given his own powers but he never thought that there may be others like him. If there was truly a school for magic, then it lead to reason that there should be a lot of people who can do magic. But he had never heard of any such thing.

He wondered if his relatives knew anything about this. The letter said that he had to send a reply by July 31st. He couldn't do that without knowing more about the school and magic in general. He thought back to the first and only time he had used his powers in front of his relatives. The floating incident. Now that he thought about it, his uncle's reaction had been extremely quick. It was almost as if they weren't even surprised. Harry even vaguely remembered seeing fear in his aunt's eyes.

He decided that he would mention Hogwarts after dinner that night and see what kind of reaction he got. He knew that he could defend himself with his powers if he needed to. He knew that he wouldn't allow himself to be beaten or bullied anymore.

If it turned out that his aunt and uncle knew about magic, then he would get that information from them one way or another. If he had to use his powers then so be it. It's not like they could tell anyone.

With that decided, Harry put the letter away and busied himself with practicing with his powers. He had a new project now. He was trying to separate the different gases in the air, mainly oxygen and nitrogen, just to see if he could. It would definitely improve his control.

All too soon it was dinnertime. Harry quickly cleaned the dishes after everyone was done while his aunt and uncle retreated to the living room to watch the news on the television and Dudley went up to his room to play with his new computer.

After Harry was done, he moved to the living room. He stopped just outside the door and took a deep breath to calm himself. He steeled his nerves and entered the room. Both his aunt and uncle were on the couch watching some commercial. He quietly moved to one side of the couch and spoke up, "Aunt Petunia, do you know anything about a school called Hogwarts?"

The reaction was instantaneous. Petunia paled drastically and gaped at him while Vernon's face reddened rapidly.

Petunia spoke first, "H-How d-do you know that name?"

"I got a letter of acceptance from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry today and was wondering what you knew about it." Harry kept his face blank and his voice cold but his excitement was building inside him. Judging from their reactions, they definitely knew something and he was going to find out what.

Vernon finally erupted, "SHUT UP YOU FREAK! I will not have you speak of such freakish things under my roof. You will give me this letter and forget all about it. It has been too long since I taught you a lesson. Just wait till i get my hands on you!"

He was struggling to get up from the couch, which was no easy task considering his size. When he was finally up, he charged straight at Harry with his fist raised to strike him. Harry didn't even blink. He merely raised an eyebrow and his uncle's charge was abruptly stopped. It took Vernon a few moments and a shriek from Petunia to realize that he was not moving forward even though his legs were moving. He looked down and saw that he was floating a few inches off the ground. He completely freaked out and bellowed at Harry to put him down at once. His aunt started shouting shrilly at him too.

The combined noise was very annoying so Harry moved Vernon back to the couch and controlled the air in front of them to make sure they couldn't get up. Then he completely removed the air in front of their mouths. He was careful not to include their noses in the small vacuum he created or they would have suffocated. The removal of air had an instant effect of no sound coming out of their mouths. He had read that sound needed air to travel but had never tried it so he was quite pleased with the result.

His aunt was even paler now. It was like there was no blood left in her face. His uncle on the other hand was turning purple. Harry took advantage of the silence to speak, "It is quite obvious from your reactions that you know about Hogwarts and magic. Now I am only going to allow aunt Petunia to speak and I want you to tell me all that you know about magic. Tell me everything you know so I won't ask you again or even mention magic in your presence. You will do this if you ever want to speak again." He was asking his aunt because he knew that his uncle would only yell insults without thinking. He was also bluffing about them not being able to ever speak again but they didn't need to know that. His aunt looked scared as it is. He knew that his threat would be enough to make her tell him everything.

He let air flow in front of her mouth again and looked at her expectantly. She took a shuddering breath and seemed to think for a second before she started speaking quickly. She stuttered a bit at the beginning but quickly got over it.

Harry listened for the next hour as she told him about his parents being magical and how her mother had also gotten a letter from Hogwarts and where she had gone to get her supplies. He listened intently, memorising everything, especially the location for the Leaky Cauldron and how to get into Diagon Alley. His aunt talked about going there for the first time. She talked about Gringotts bank and the goblins. She talked about a whole world of magic hidden from non-magical people. She told him about the hidden platform in Kings Cross station. She told him about how she and his mother grew distant over the 7 years that she went to Hogwarts. He got a distinct feeling that his aunt was jealous of his mother. He learnt about his parents getting married right out of school and about some war happening in the magical world at that time. She told him about how his parents were murdered by some guy whose name she couldn't remember. At this point he had to make a conscious effort not to shout at her in anger for lying about his parents' death. She finally told him about finding him on the doorstep along with a letter from Albus Dumbledore explaining about his parents' death and about something called wards.

Harry asked if she still had the letter and was surprised when she nodded. He told her to get it and allowed her to get up from the couch. She came back in a few minutes with a letter clutched in her hands. He took it and read it quickly. It explained that his parents were killed by a psychopath named Voldemort. It said that he and another boy his age that his parents had been looking after at the time had survived somehow and that Voldemort had died. It then told his aunt that she had to allow Harry to live with her because of some blood wards that Dumbledore had erected that basically protected them from the followers of Voldemort that might try to take revenge. It explained that they might try to attack them because she was his mother's sister so the wards would not only protect Harry but would also protect her and her family.

The letter explained quite a bit. He had always wondered why his relatives had taken him in when they made it clear that he was not wanted. Now he knew that it was for their own protection since the wards wouldn't work without him living there.

He tucked the letter into his pocket and turned back to his aunt. He asked if there was anything else that she hadn't told him about magic or his parents. She thought for a bit and then hesitated as if unsure if she should tell him.

Harry simply floated her a few inches in the air and she quickly spoke up. She told him that his father had been quite rich and that he may have left him some money and that he should go to the Gringotts bank to check.

Then she sighed and said that that was all she knew and to leave them alone. Harry looked at his uncle, who was still unable to make a sound. He looked like he was about to burst in anger but he still couldn't get up from the couch.

Harry realized that he had a great opportunity to make some changes in the house and quickly spoke up, "Okay, from now on some things are going to change. I am going to move to Dudley's second bedroom. I will stay out of your way if you stay out of mine. I will not do any of your chores any more except making the food and tending to the garden whenever I can. I will come and go as I please. In return, I will not use or speak of any magic in your presence. You will tell Dudley whatever you want but you will make sure he stays away from me. If any of you try to hurt me again or make me do anything I don't want to, you will see exactly how much magic I can do. I might even let a few neighbours see me do magic."

Both Petunia and Vernon paled at this threat and he knew he had them. They wouldn't risk their reputation for anything and others finding out about his 'freakishness' was their biggest fear.

"So do we have an agreement?", Harry asked.

Though Vernon looked like he was constipated, they both nodded.

"Good! I'm gonna move into my bedroom now and I'll be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Good night."

With that he turned around and walked off towards his cupboard to collect his things which included the letter from Hogwarts, the money he had collected over the years and Dudley's old clothes that he was forced to wear. He wondered how long it would take his uncle to realize that he could move and talk again. Not wanting to find out, he quickly went to his new bedroom and locked the door from inside.

It was the smallest room in the house but it was much better than his cramped cupboard. The floor was littered with Dudley's broken toys. The bed was old looking but sturdy and it already had sheets and a pillow. There was a small bedside table and an old study desk with a rickety chair. There was a cupboard in one corner of the room and there was a window overlooking Privet Drive. After living in the cupboard for his whole life, this was like a 5-star hotel.

He moved to his bed and put the Hogwarts letter and the letter from Dumbledore on the bedside table along with his saved money. He opened the cupboard to put away his clothes and saw that it was already half full with Dudley's old clothes or clothes that had been gifted to him but were too small for the whale. He put away his clothes and turned back to look at his new room. He took in all the broken or old toys and other knick-knacks on the floor. They would make moving around the room difficult. Harry pulled at his power and felt a small tug in his gut as a powerful wind blew through the room and carried everything from the floor to an empty corner in the room. Next he opened the window and made the wind carry out all the dust from the room.

Having cleaned the room, Harry slid into the bed and let his head drop onto the pillow. He sighed as his head sank into the pillow.

This was far more comfortable that sleeping curled up on his mattress in the cupboard. He placed his glasses onto the table and quickly fell asleep, thinking about what he would find in Diagon Alley the next day.

* * *

**So, how was it? I tried to keep it as original as I could. I welcome any and all reviews. **

**If any of you have an idea for a new use of Harry's power, then I'm open to suggestions. Also, Dumbledore will be manipulative in the story but do you think I should make this a Good!Dumbledore story or a Evil!Dumbledore story. **

**Let me know what you guys think. **

**Next chapter, Harry goes to Diagon Alley.**


	2. Diagon Alley - Gringotts

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER FROM THE HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE.**

* * *

Diagon Alley - Gringotts

The next day Harry woke up feeling completely refreshed. He was surprised when he checked his watch and saw that it was 8am. This was the first time in years that he slept later than 6am. He could really get used to this.

He quickly got out of bed and put on his glasses. He left the room and went to the bathroom to finish his morning routine and for the first time in his life, he took a good long bath without caring about using up the hot water. He went back to his room with only a towel wrapped around his waste and opened the cupboard. He looked through the clothes until he found underwear that fit him somewhat along with a t-shirt that was only two sizes too big for him as compared to the usual 4 or 5 sizes too big. Next he found a pair of faded jeans that had been gifted to Dudley a few years back that fitted Harry perfectly. How anyone thought these would ever fit Dudley he would never know.

Finally dressed, he looked into the mirror on the inside of the cupboard and saw that he looked somewhat presentable for the first time that he could remember. He tried to make his hair lie flat and succeeded a little since his hair were still damp from the bath but they were still sticking out in all directions.

Harry put on his old sneakers that were only held together with tape and then pocketed his money along with both the letters on his table. He went downstairs at around 9am and saw that his uncle had already left and his aunt was clearing up the breakfast. She didn't even acknowledge his presence when he walked in.

Harry looked around and thought about what to do but made up his mind quickly. He would get something to eat in London. He told his aunt that he was leaving and that he didn't know when he would be back. She just gave him a glance and then went back to the dishes.

Harry shrugged and left the house. He walked to the bus station and was soon on his way to Charing Cross Road. It took an hour to get there by bus and by the time he got off he was really hungry. He saw a small restaurant right across the street and quickly made his way to it.

After a huge meal, Harry contentedly walked down the street looking for the Leaky Cauldron. His aunt had described it as shabby and dingy and when he found it, he couldn't help but agree.

He went in and saw that the inside was just as shabby looking as outside. He went to the back of the pub and followed a woman wearing colorful robes and a pointed hat through the back door. He saw her pull out her wand and tap a particular sequence on the brick wall. He made sure to remember the sequence. He looked on in shock and awe as the wall folded onto itself to make a arch and got his first glimpse of Diagon Alley.

It was unlike anything he had ever seen. For the second time in as many days his mask slipped off as he stared open-mouthed at the view in front of him. Then someone behind him told him to get a move on and he snapped out of it. he quickly moved into Diagon Alley and walked towards the big white building he could see at the end of the street which he assumed was Gringotts from his aunt's description. He stared wide-eyed at everything he saw as moved past different shops and vendors.

**(The description of Diagon Alley is the same as canon so I'm not gonna repeat it.)**

He finally reached Gringotts and quickly climbed the marble steps that led to the huge gold doors. He stared at the two goblin guards but he was prepared this time and didn't gape like an idiot. He quickly moved in and was momentarily stunned by the size of the bank and the amount of goblins working at different counters. There seemed to be at least a hundred goblins.

He moved to the nearest free teller who was counting gold coins in his hands. Harry patiently waited until he was acknowledged.

The goblin finished his counting and then looked up and gruffly asked, "What can I do for you?"

I quickly replied, "I wanted to check if my parents left me any money. They died when I was one and I only recently found out that they were magical."

The goblin looked bored but asked, "Name?"

"Harry Potter"

The goblin froze for a second and then his eyes narrowed. He pulled out some parchment and an ornate knife and handed them to him and said, "Put three drops of your blood onto the parchment to verify that you are who you say you are."

Harry was a little confused but didn't show it. He took the knife and pricked his finger. He let three drops of his blood fall onto the parchment. As soon as the third drop touched the parchment, his finger healed on its own and writing appeared on the parchment in dark red ink.

_Name: Harry James Potter_

_Age: 10_

_Father: James Charlus Potter_

_Mother: Lily Marie Potter née Evans_

Harry stared at the parchment for a moment and then numbly handed it over to the goblin along with the knife. He had never even known his own full name let alone his parents' names. He only knew that they were James and Lily Potter from what he had forced his aunt to tell him. He looked up and saw that the goblin was yelling at someone behind him in a rough, guttural language that he could only assume was the goblins' native language. Another goblin walked up to the counter and the teller turned back to Harry and gestured towards the other goblin while saying, "Mr. Potter please follow Griphook. He will lead you to your family's Account Manager."

Harry just nodded and thanked the teller before following Griphook. He missed the surprise on the teller's face when he thanked him. Griphook led him through a maze of hallways until they were finally standing in front of huge gold double doors which had a plaque that said 'Silvertooth - Potter, Bones and Black Account Manager'.

Griphook banged on the huge double doors and yelled something in the goblin language. There was a reply from inside in the same language and the doors swung open. Griphook gestured for Harry to go in and left. Harry slowly moved in and saw an old-looking goblin sitting behind an ornate desk wearing an expensive looking suit.

The goblin looked up from some papers as he entered and indicated for him to sit in one of the chairs in front of the desk. As Harry moved to take a seat, the doors closed behind him. When he was settled the goblin spoke up, "Good morning Mr. Potter. My name is Silvertooth and I am your family's Account Manager. We at Gringotts have been hoping that you would show up here for almost 10 years now. If you would have come even a few months later, the Potter family fortune would have been turned over to the Ministry."

Harry was confused again. He blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "Potter family fortune? My family has a fortune? And why would it be given to the Ministry? And what Ministry are you talking about?"

Silvertooth looked at him carefully and then said, "Mr. Potter what do you know about your family and the wizarding world in general?"

Harry answered immediately and honestly, "Next to nothing. I only learned about the wizarding world yesterday when I got my Hogwarts letter and I know nothing about my family other than my parents' name."

The goblin looked at him in surprise which quickly turned to anger. He sighed and said, "Well I suppose that I will have to explain everything."

Silvertooth grumbled under his breath before he took a deep breath and started speaking. He told Harry about the Ministry of Magic and the Wizengamot. He told him about the the Potters being a Most Ancient and Noble House and what that meant. He explained about the House system and that the Potters were one of the oldest and richest families in the wizarding world. He then explained about the last war and how he had disappeared right after his parents' death and the defeat of Voldemort at the hands of Neville Longbottom, the boy who his parents were looking after that night. Silvertooth explained that his parents' will couldn't be read because Harry as the primary beneficiary had to be there for the reading. He told him that the will was sealed by the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Albus Dumbledore, who had named himself as Harry's magical guardian and had just said that Harry was safe and that the will would be read when Harry was ready. Then he told him that as a result of this, Gringotts froze the Potter estate so that it wouldn't fall into the wrong explained that this was done because a lot of people, mainly Dumbledore, were trying to gain access to the Potter estate. He told him about the law that stated that the estate could only be frozen for 10 years and if it wasn't claimed by then then it would be turned over to the Ministry.

By the end of the explanation, Harry's head was spinning but he was able to understand most of it. He resolved to get books about the Ministry and the wizarding world so that he could understand everything better. He was also starting to feel very resentful towards Albus Dumbledore. But for now he decided to focus on the issue at hand. He looked up at Silvertooth who was waiting patiently for him to say something.

"Thank you for taking the time to explain everything to me. I would like to know just what the Potter estate consists of and how do I claim it?"

Silvertooth nodded and said, "All you have to do is wear the House ring for the Heir of House Potter. Since you are the last remaining member of the Potter family, you will be able to claim the Lordship of the House when you turn 13. As soon as you put on the Heir ring, the Potter Accounts will be activated and you will be able to access all the information you need about the House finances. As it stands, you can only access your mother's personal vault which was separate from the Potter fortune. The Potter fortune consists of 4 vaults in Gringotts - the Potter family vault, the Potter money vault, your father's personal vault and a trust vault which was set up for you when you were born. There are also various properties all around the world as well as stocks and ownership in various companies in both the wizarding and muggle world. When you put on the Heir ring, your mother's vault will be added to the Potter estate, you will be able to access your trust vault, your father's personal vault and will have limited access to the Potter family vault. Once you claim your Lordship, you will be able to merge your father's vault, your mother's vault and your trust vault into the Potter money or family vault and set up your own personal vault. You will have complete access to the whole Potter estate. For now, here is the Potter Heir ring."

With that Silvertooth placed a beautifully carved wooden box on the desk and slid it towards him. Harry slowly picked up the box and opened it. Inside it was a plain gold band with a ruby that had what he assumed was the Potter Family Crest carved into it. He picked up the ring and slipped it onto the ring finger on his right hand.

He stared at it for a moment and then there was a brief flash of light and the ring resized to fit him perfectly. Silvertooth told him that he could will the ring to become invisible if he didn't want anyone to see it. He then pressed a gem on his desk and a scroll appeared in front of Silvertooth who opened it and scanned it quickly before handing it to Harry.

Harry took the scroll and when he read it he realized that it was a summary of the Potter estate.

_The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

_Head of House: None (Heir still underage)_

_Heir: Harry james Potter (Age: 10)_

_Vaults:_

_Trust Vault: 50,000 Galleons_

_Lily Evans' Vault: 23,650 Galleons_

_James Potter's Vault: 2,391,000 Galleons_

_Potter Money Vault: 11,587,341,290 Galleons_

_Potter Family Vault: 19,367 tomes, various heirlooms, jewellery, weapons and armor._

_Deeds for various holdings, shares, stocks and land also in the Potter Family Vault._

Harry looked up wide-eyes after reading the summary. He gulped and asked softly, "What are galleons?"

Silvertooth started and the said, "Oh that's right. You don't know. Galleons are the currency used in the wizarding world along with sickles and knuts. 27 knuts make a sickle and 11 sickles make a galleon." He showed harry what a galleon, a sickle and a knut looked like.

Harry nodded and then asked, "What's the conversion rate from galleons to British pounds?"

"1 galleon coverts to roughly 5 pounds."

Harry's eyes widened comically. He quickly did a rough calculation and almost fainted at the amount of money he had. It came out to be around 58 billion pounds!

Silvertooth chuckled at Harry's expression and said, "I did tell you that the Potters are one of the wealthiest families in the world. Now would you like to visit your vaults or have the some money brought to you? You can visit your trust vault or your mother's or father's vault. You should know that your trust vault will be refilled from the Potter money vault each month. Also, in regards to the Potter family vault, you can only access the books in the vault. You can't even visit it. You can access the books via this."

He touched one of the many gems embedded on one side of the desk and a small, thin book with the Potter family crest appeared on his desk.

"This is an index book. If you open it, you will find a list of all books with brief descriptions that are in the family vault. Just tap the name of the book you want to read with your wand and it will change to that book. Tap the cover with your wand to go back to the index. Only a member of the Potter family can use this. Others will only see a blank book."

After this explanation, he handed over the book which Harry tucked away in his pocket since he couldn't try it without a wand. Then he checked the time and was surprised when it showed that it was actually past lunch. He still had to do his shopping and now he didn't need to worry about the money either. He decided that he would visit the vaults some other time.

He asked, "Silvertooth, how much money do you believe would be enough for buying my school supplies along with a few extra things? I would also need some money to use in the muggle world."

Silvertooth looked surprised for a second and then chuckled, "I wouldn't know Mr. Potter. Though, I do have a solution regarding that. Gringotts provides its most valued customers with money pouches linked directly to their vault, for a fee of course. You just have to say the amount you need and it will appear in the pouch directly from your vault. A feature can also be added to provide muggle money as well. It is charmed to look like a wallet in the muggle world."

Harry was again shocked for a moment. He wondered what else magic was capable of. He noticed that Silvertooth was waiting for his reply so he nodded and said, "I would like to have a money pouch linked to my trust vault with the feature for muggle money added to it. You can take the fee for it from my trust vault as well."

Silvertooth nodded, "Very Well." He then pressed another gem on his desk and a goblin came in. Silvertooth talked to the other goblin briefly in their native language and the goblin retreated. Silvertooth turned back to Harry, "Your pouch is on the way. Is there anything else you would like to discuss in the meantime?"

Harry thought about that and then asked, "What all properties do I own and which companies do I have shares in?"

Silvertooth touched another gem and a ledger of some kind appeared on his desk. He quickly listed all the properties and businesses owned by the Potter family as well as the companies he had shares in. He recognized a few of the muggle companies but other than that, he didn't know any of the places or companies listed. Silvertooth told him that Gringotts used a small percentage of the Potter fortune to invest in various companies and got a share of the profits in return as per the orders of the last Lord Potter. He told Harry that he would be able to change investment policies when he claimed the Lordship as only the Head of House could do that.

By this time the goblin had returned and handed a dark brown pouch with a gold 'G' emblazoned on it's side to Silvertooth. Silvertooth took out a knife and handed it to Harry and said, "You need to put a drop of your blood onto the pouch to bind it to you so that only you can open it."

Harry didn't question him and did as he was asked to do. Like earlier, his finger healed as soon as the drop of blood touched the pouch. The pouch glowed for a second and then went back to normal. Silvertooth handed it to Harry, took back the knife and said, "This concludes our business for the day. If you have any more questions about your family estate, you can send me an owl or set up an appointment. If you ever wish to visit your vaults, just go to any of the tellers, show him your heir ring and ask to visit your vaults. Bloodclaw here will lead you back to the lobby."

Harry nodded and stood up. He held out his hand and said, "Thank you Silvertooth for taking the time to help me with all this."

Silvertooth had a shocked expression on his face for a moment and then shook his hand and said, "It was no problem Mr. Potter. Activating the Potter account also brings more profit to Gringotts as well as myself."

Harry nodded again and left. He followed the goblin who led him to the lobby and he quickly left Gringotts through the same doors that he came in through. He stepped outside and saw that the sun was high in the sky. He checked the time and saw that he had spent nearly 4 hours in Gringotts. He quickly pulled out his school list and saw what all he had to buy and then moved off back into Diagon Alley.

* * *

**Okay, there isn't much in this chapter. I didn't want to use the usual Dumbledore/Weasleys-stealing-from-Potter-Accounts story and I also didn't want to make Harry Lord Potter so early because I think that 11 yr old is too young for that. So, this was the easiest original way I could think of. **

**The Ancient and Noble House stuff will be somewhat similar to the usual fanon concepts. There may be some new or different laws that I use later in the story though.**

**The pairings for the story haven't been decided yet but I can at least assure you that it won't be Harry/Ginny or Harry/Hermione. They're just too overused. Again I'm open to suggestions for any other pairing you might think would be interesting. Oh yeah and NO SLASH. I don't have anything against it but I just don't like reading or writing slash.**

**As for Dumbledore, I still haven't decided about the good or bad dumbledore thing but I'm pretty sure that Harry won't have much contact with Dumbledore for the initial part of the story at least.**

******I'm already halfway through the next chapter and it's going to be a very important chapter for the story.**

**A big thank you to everyone who faved, followed or reviewed.**


	3. Diagon Alley - Ollivanders

**Wow! Thank you guys for all the follows, faves and reviews. I never thought this story would receive such a big response but I'm very happy that it did. Anyways, on with the story...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER FROM THE HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE.**

* * *

Diagon Alley - Ollivanders

Harry visited almost every shop he came across, checking off things he bought from the list.

The first thing he bought was a trunk and it took him 20 minutes to decide all the features he wanted. He had never really had a chance to be able to buy whatever he wanted so it was quite difficult for him to decide. He finally decided on a 3-compartment trunk. The first compartment was normal sized for various miscellaneous school things. The second compartment was a walk-in closet which he intended to fill later that day. The third compartment was his favorite though. It was his own personal library. It was as big as the library at his school and was filled with shelves on all sides. There was a small sitting area with a desk, chair, recliner and two couches to sit and read in. Harry knew he would be using this compartment all the time. The trunk had the basic lightweight and auto-shrinking charms on it along with the strongest security charms he could find. It was keyed to him by blood and magic and only he or someone he keyed in could open it. Years of not having many possessions and Dudley stealing or breaking what little he had had left Harry very protective of his possessions. He paid for the trunk and left with it shrunk in his pocket.

He picked up the best potions equipment he could find as well as all the ingredients he needed from the Apothecary. Then he bought a telescope from the shop next to the apothecary. Instead of buying a basic model that was the requirement in the school list, he bought one with a few extra features. The cost wasn't much higher and he knew that the extra features would be useful.

Then he moved to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. There he bought a whole new wizarding wardrobe with the help of a shop assistant who looked like christmas had come early for her when he told her he would need a new wardrobe and she saw the ring on my finger. From the attention he got in the clothing store, he deduced that the ring was easily recognizable and being the heir of a Most Ancient and Noble House was really a big thing in the wizarding world. He bought the basic school robes required and then bought some more robes for everyday wear as well as one or two formal robes. They also had a collection of muggle clothes but they looked a bit outdated so he decided that he would buy some clothes from the muggle world as well. When he was done and had all his robes packed and paid for, he left the store and willed his ring to be invisible at the same time. He didn't like being the centre of attention and that ring made that all too difficult.

After that he went to the store he had been looking forward to the most - Flourish & Blotts, the bookstore. He spent nearly two hours there looking through all the books and he ended up buying practically half the store including the books for all seven years of Hogwarts education. He also selected a lot of books on recent history and wizarding customs and traditions as well as books on Ministry laws and the Hogwarts charter. The cashier almost fainted when Harry went to pay for all the books he had selected. Harry just paid quickly and put all the books in the third compartment of his trunk. He would sort them later when he got back home.

He exited Flourish & Blotts and checked the time again. It was almost 5 in the evening. His stomach rumbled loudly, reminding him that he hadn't had lunch so he went to a small cafe at the side of the street and had a delicious meal. After that he checked his list and saw that the only thing left was a wand. He asked a shopkeeper where he could buy a wand and was directed towards Ollivanders. He knew he had to hurry if he wished to catch the bus back to Surrey which left at 6:30 pm. He would have to postpone his plans to explore the rest of the Alley as well as his shopping trip in the muggle world.

Harry entered Ollivander's with an air of anticipation around him. From what his aunt told him, his mother couldn't do magic without a wand. He could control air without a wand but he had a feeling that a wand would allow him to do other kinds of magic and not just control air. He was beginning to think he was the only one who could do that without a wand because so far he hadn't seen anyone flying or controlling the air in any other manner. He even saw that wizards and witches used magical brooms to fly which he thought would be kind of uncomfortable.

Anyways, he entered the shop and looked around. The room was quite dusty and filled with shelves full of thin long boxes which he assumed contained wands. He called out, "Hello, anybody here?"

There was a small thump from the back of the shop and a door opened. An old-looking guy with sparse white hair and wrinkled skin came out. He had large silvery eyes that seemed to pierce through him. He looked at Harry for a second and then said, "Ah, Mr. Potter, I was wondering when you would come to buy your wand. I remember every wand I ever sold. Why it's like it was just yesterday when your parents were in here buying their own wands. **(And now he describes their wands. Same as canon.) **Now then, lets get you a wand shall we. Which is your wand hand Mr. Potter?"

"Umm. I'm left handed." In truth he could use both hands well enough but he had always favoured his left hand.

"Very well, lets just take some measurements."

A measurement tape just flew up and started to measure different parts of Harry's body as Ollivander busied himself with taking out different boxes from different shelves.

The tape was measuring between Harry's nostrils when Ollivander came back with his arms full of boxes and said, "That's enough."

The measuring tape flew back to a table and Ollivander took out a wand from a box and gave it to him. Harry stood there holding the wand not knowing what to do. Ollivander spoke up, "Well don't just stand there. Give it a wave."

So Harry, feeling slightly foolish, waved it around. A vase on a table a few feet away exploded. Harry hastily put the wand down. And so it went for the next two hours. Ollivander would hand him a wand and sometimes ask a him to wave it and sometimes just snatch it back quickly. Harry started to worry that he wouldn't get a wand at all whereas ollivander was getting more and more excited. After two hours, it felt like he had tried all the wands in the shop but still hadn't found a match. Ollivander was rummaging about near the back of the store and Harry saw him pull out a dusty box from a corner and look at it thoughtfully. He came back with the box and opened it. He took out a brown wand and handed it to him pensively.

Harry took hold of it and waved it a bit. there were a couple of sparks from the wand and then nothing. Ollivander looked almost disappointed as he took back the wand. He packed away all the open boxes and then came back looking pensive. He was muttering under his breath. "Perhaps..", he said softly.

Then he focused on Harry again and said, "Mr. Potter has anything out of the ordinary happened to you other than the occasional accidental magic?"

Harry was confused and it showed on his face. He asked, "No. What's accidental magic?" He also didn't want to tell anyone about his air powers.

Ollivander stared at him for two full minutes and then said, "Mr. Potter I would like to cast a diagnostic spell on you with your permission. The spell has been in my family for ages. It will not affect you in any way. It will merely show us a physical representation of your magical core."

Harry was wary of anyone casting any spells on him but he was also curious about his magical core and what it would look like. His curiosity won out and he nodded, allowing Ollivander to cast his spell.

He watched curiously as Ollivander made precise movements with his wand and mumbled a long string of words under his breath. Then he pointed his wand at harry and the point of his wand glowed before a kind of 3-d image started forming in front of him. The image showed two spheres. One was pretty big as compared to the other. The bigger one was completely white in color and kept flashing randomly. But it was the other sphere that was weird. It was pretty small and seemed to be made out of a brilliant green energy. The weird part was that it looked like more than half of it was covered in heavy chains. And out of the rest, some of it seemed to be flowing out towards something they couldn't see. But that wasn't where the weirdness ended. There was another really small red and black sphere that seemed to be growing out of the remaining part of the green sphere.

Harry looked towards Ollivander to ask what it all meant but stopped short when he saw him. Ollivander was frozen on the spot with his mouth hanging open and eyes bulging. It was almost funny. Harry cleared his throat. Ollivander snapped out of it and shook his head. He studied the image more carefully and then turned to stare at Harry with an incredulous expression on his face and said, "Mr. Potter, it is a miracle you are even alive. Do you realize what this image shows?"

When Harry shook his head, Ollivander spoke again, "Mr. Potter, what you see before you is a representation of your core. Almost all witches and wizards have only one core. You have two cores because you seem to be an elemental. Now an elemental hasn't been born for over a century but I am reasonably confident about my knowledge on the subject. All elementals have two cores, one for their elemental ability and one for their magic, but both their cores are _always _the same size. But your elemental core is much bigger than your magical core. As you can see, your magical core is not exactly in a condition it should be in. More than half your core has been blocked. Parents usually block their children's core to limit accidental magic but the blocks are removed in 4-5 years. Even then, they never block more than 25% of the child's magic. On top of that, it seems like a fourth of your core is being channeled to power something else, most likely wards of some kind - "

"Blood Wards!", Harry blurted out, "there have been blood wards at my home for the last ten years."

Ollivander's eyes seemed to widen even further as he whispered, "Yes, blood wards seem to fit. But that is not all. The worst part is that there seems to be something inside you that is leeching power off the remaining part of your core. In essence, it seems like almost all your magic is bound in one way or another. It's no wonder you didn't show any accidental magic. The only reason I can think of for you being alive right now is that your body was sustained by your elemental core. That is the reason it has grown so large. It had to grow in order to sustain your body, which would have been an easy task for your magical core but not for your elemental one. I don't think you can buy a wand right now. I would suggest getting your magic unlocked and whole and then coming back for your wand. Even if you were to find a wand that worked for you now, there's no guarantee that it would work the same way after your magic is whole again. You can either go to St. Mungo's for unlocking your magic or if you are not averse to it, you can go to the goblins. They are much more accomplished at this sort of thing but most wizards just don't want to believe that goblins can be superior to them in any way. And I would recommend getting it done as soon as possible. Having this much magic bound cannot possibly be healthy for you in any way."

Harry stood there stunned for a bit. He realized that this meant that he could have had a whole other set of powers if not for his magic being bound. Ollivander was looking at him expectantly and he realized with a jolt that he had no other business here. He suddenly had a deep desire to free his magic as soon as possible. He hastily thanked Ollivander for everything and said that he would be back to buy a wand later.

Then he practically ran from the wand shop, all the way to Gringotts. Thankfully, it still seemed to be open. He rushed inside and moved quickly to the nearest free teller. He made his ring visible and asked to see Silvertooth as soon as possible. He was asked to follow another goblin who took him back to Silvertooth's office. He entered the office and saw Silvertooth in the same position, though he looked a bit grumpy this time. Maybe because of the time. Anyway, as soon as he was seated Silvertooth asked him if he could help him with something and Harry launched into the explanation about his magical core and Ollivander's suggestion that he come to the goblins.

The goblin seemed proud when he told him how Ollivander said that they were more accomplished in this field of magic. Harry finished his explanation and asked Silvertooth how he could free his magic.

Silvertooth thought for a while and then said, "Well, we can remove the block on your magic here in Gringotts and we can check to see if we can do something about the leech but to stop the wards from drawing on your magic, we would have to send a goblin with you to your home so that he could examine the wards and then dismantle them. You could also just not live there for an year and they would dissolve on their own since you need to be inside the wards for a particular amount of time to recharge them for a year. I would recommend erecting other wards in place of the blood wards if you wish to have them removed now or moving to one of your other properties."

Harry thought about it and said, "Is there a way for me to know who it was that blocked my magical core and put the leech in me? I know that the blood wards were erected by Dumbledore but I'm not sure about the other stuff."

Silvertooth looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "I'm not completely sure but there is a high chance that your own magical signature would have overridden the magical signature of the person who bound your core. As for the leech, I have no idea. The goblin healer would have a better idea."

Harry nodded and told the goblin that he would like the block and the leech removed as soon as possible and he would think about what to do with the blood wards after that.

He was then escorted to another room which looked like an infirmary of sorts. Here another goblin who looked ancient, examined him for a few minutes before he nodded and spoke to Silvertooth, who had escorted him there, in the goblin language. After they were done talking, Silvertooth turned to Harry and said, "The healer says that he can remove the block easily but he cannot tell who is responsible for it. He also says that the thing leaching from your magical core looks like a fragment of someone's soul. He says that the fragment has to be removed before the blocks are removed or the soul fragment will consume the magic as soon as it's unblocked. There is no way to kill the fragment without killing you but there is a goblin ritual that can move the fragment to another being. We will be able to tell whose soul fragment it is after the ritual. After the block and the fragment have been removed, we can send a goblin curse-breaker to dismantle your blood wards if you want. Do you have anywhere to be for the next few days? We have no idea how long you will be unconscious after the blocks are removed as your body would need time to get accustomed to your magic. Also, these services will cost you a good chunk of your trust vault."

Harry was horrified at the idea of a part of another person's soul inside him but kept his emotions in check. He thought about informing his relatives that he wouldn't be there for at least a few days but then thought better of it. It's not like they would care. He informed Silvertooth that he had nowhere to be for the next few days and agreed to the total cost of all services combined, which came to be 15,000 G.

He was then led to a ritual chamber that had been prepared for him and was asked to strip down and lay in the middle of the circle carved into the ground. He did as he was told. He was too worried about his magic and the soul fragment inside him to even care to be embarrassed by his nudity. He saw 7 goblins come in and stand around the circle at equal distances. Then a rat in a cage was brought and placed next to him. He assumes (correctly) that the soul fragment was going to be transferred to the rat. Then the door to the ritual room was closed leaving only him, the unconscious rat and the 7 goblins in the room.

As one, the goblins started chanting something in the goblin language. Their voices were getting louder by the second and Harry could feel his scar starting to burn. He squirmed as the pain increased steadily. He wasn't even aware that he was screaming or that a dense black smoke was rising from his forehead and entering the rat. He soon lost consciousness but the ritual continued. Once all the black smoke had entered the rat, it started writhing inside the cage and shrieking. The pitch of the chant increased even more and the cage started glowing just as the black smoke seemed to rise out of the rat and tried to escape the cage but couldn't. After a few moments of trying, the smoke sunk back into the rat which twitched a couple of times but was then still.

The goblins stopped their chanting once they were sure that the rat was unconscious and that the soul fragment couldn't escape. The door to the ritual room opened again and the healer who checked Harry before moved forward to check on him again. He ran some diagnostics and frowned a bit before nodding and then levitating him out of there.

* * *

**Well that's it for now. I was going to continue but then I saw that the chapter was becoming too long so decided to cut it off at this point. **

**The reason for Harry's core being bound and the soul fragment will be explained later in the story so please don't review or PM me asking about that. Other than that, all reviews are welcomed and I look forward to any suggestions about the changes that I can make in Harry after his magic is free.**

**Also, what do you guys think I should do about Sirius Black? Should I follow the original timeline and have him escape in Harry's third year or should Harry find some new evidence and have him freed earlier?**

**I'll update soon! R&R! :)**


End file.
